Vinland
by Soldier78
Summary: 'I fear for all of us, our future remains uncertain. We would need to resolve something new if we hunger for survival.' A new plan must be made to insure the survival of Berk. She, now free, backs up this plan with great hope. Now, the Vikings and former Slaves must work together to make this 'plan' a reality. Hiccup/Astrid, OC/OC Sequel to 'How to be a Slave'
1. Day by Day

**Hey y'all, it's been a while since I posted something. I've been really busy lately. But, this idea literally smacked me in the face at school one day and I've been writing it since. This is the unofficial sequel to 'How to Be a Slave' a story I've written nearly a year ago. Time just flies by. Anyway, this is the first chapter. So please do your thing and leave a review. Thank you for patiently awaiting for this 'exciting' sequel. **

**Yours,**

**~Soldier78~**

Vinland

Ch.1: Day by Day

Hagan paused to look up from his journal. From his place against the cave's wall, he observed Kacey walk from a boiling pot of water over to Gweneth the Wise who rested weakly against Kacey's Nadder, ill.

_'Day by day, we don't face the threat of invaders as much as the sickness that has stolen much life from us. I sit in the most sufferable silence, watching my dear friend Kacey dutifully nurse those both close and not. She is, most assuredly, a gift God has given this earth. Whatever hatred she used to have for Vikings had completely vanished once entire Berk was under siege by those nasty barbarians, voicing God's will as their sole motive.'_

Hagan noticed the subject of his passage gifting him with a cup of freshly brewed tea. From how close they were, he gazed into her dark eyes. He could see the exhaustion and the sorrow that came from what he praised. Kacey was about to move when Hagan grabbed her wrist.

"Sit." He gently commanded, tugging her slightly to him. Wordlessly, she slipped onto the ground and rested her sore back against the wall. Hagan felt her weave her thin fingers between his own and he didn't dare fight the small smile. They sat quietly in absolute silence. All they heard was the racking coughs and weak moans. Hagan noted Kacey's attention on those two noises and the look of helplessness glazing her sapphire eyes, That smile had disappeared and he lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss on the calloused skin. When he pulled away, he kept it close to his cheek.

"You've done all you could."

"I know." Kacey had muttered, defeated. "I just wish-"

"Come here." Hagan invited as he opened his arms for her. Kacey's face would've turned red but the circumstances of death and exhaustion made her collapse into his embrace. "You need to rest."

Kacey whimpered in response, accepting the new cocoon of warmth greedily. Within seconds, she was fast asleep. Hagan's mouth just barely lifted.

_'While we reside here, hiding like cave people, men have been trying to breach the closed walls of our village. Led by the Chief, God have mercy on him, those men foolishly get themselves for a cause long lost when we sought refuge here. Each time they returned, utterly defeated and just lucky enough to survive, I don't see faces I've grown to know. One day, if this decides to go on, our Chief will join his noble followers. I pray each time I glance at his precious wife who bears his first child.'_

Astrid was the first to see a troupe of men enter their territory, desperate to seek out the weary face of her husband who had just been looking for her.

"Astrid." Hiccup stopped in front, opening his arms in invitation. There was a new gash on his neck to add to the countless scars he had endured throughout the five years. Astrid simply walekd into his arms and hugged him tightly once again, thanking the Gods for this blessing. If she hadn't been so pregnant, she wouldn't need to play this berating role.

"Stop this." Astrid murmured into his torn shirt. Hiccup frowned, their reunions always got less joyous and more mournful. They still loved each other dearly, but the weight of suffering had separated them both physically and mentally, their opinions vastly different now as well as their roles were flipped.

Eventually, the couple walked into the cave. Not many eyes conjoined with the Chief's. At first glance, he nearly fell into sobs by from support and time continuing, he was now pensive against the reality. He noticed the corner where those eight former slaves -all from Ireland-occupy. That corner was always a little bit more noisy when two of their returned from the failed assault. He now knew those two warriors, good and dependable fighters, but always full of jokes. Astrid softly smiled at her husband's focus. She too, liked how those eight together could make the cave sound alive.

She caught Kacey stand up and saunter to the cooking pot on their side of the cavern. The small fire kept going as she spooned two bowls of broth for the hungry soldiers. Astrid wondered why Kacey hadn't join an ambush since the third attempt nearly four months ago. She still carried her sword around on hunts and it was now next to her own stuff. Kacey was known to be a fierce warrior, so why had she stopped fighting? Astrid certainly wouldn't.

Hiccup's persistence of sitting down and taking off his leg rig tore Astrid from these thoughts. As they went to their fur pelt, a dark shadow greeted the Chief happily.

_'After every attempt, ourselves become the noisiest in the hollow. Our dear fellows, Aidan and Manus regales us of their battle. Aidan gloats and Manus affirms his own contributions with great humility. Kacey is there to tease Aidan. Normally, I'd been so embarrassed but the stillness we've experienced lately conquered that sentiment. I fear though, just like our Chief, that we could lose a lively soul that would extinguish this light entertainment. I fear for all of us, our future remains uncertain. We would need to resolve something new if we hunger for survival.'_

**Please, click that button. **


	2. Upon the Door

**Here is the second chapter of Vinland. Thank you for the reviews and reads already. Feedback is much loved and treasured by me. I hope y'all had a great holiday and as a present, I give you this second chapter of this tale! Please review! **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

**~Soldier78~**

Vinland

Ch.2: Upon the Door

The wind carried specks of snow into the grotto. Many shivered and rushed to the fires to keep them going.

Hagan had stopped reading when he saw Kacey hook her scabbard to her belt and lift her quiver of arrows onto her back, next grabbing her bow firmly.

"Are you sure about this?" Hagan questioned as she prepared to brave the cruel winter storm to go on a hunt with the others.

"We need food." Kacey said, hiking the strap. "Chief wants those still able to gather some provisions."

Hagan sighed and stood up. He took her hand and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Be careful." He begged, softly. Kacey gave a firm nod, able to note the solemnity in his voice. For a moment, Hagan gently brushed her lengthy bangs to the side, briefly admiring the beauty of her face. He had a familiar urge…but he quickly quashed it and settled his hand on her forearm. No matter how much he expressed these things, Kacey was still oblivious. "Godspeed, Kacey."

A look of disappointment flashed across her own face but she nodded nonetheless.

"I'll be back." She vowed sincerely.

"Oi, Kacey!" Aidan bellowed loudly from the cave's opening. Both Hagan and Kacey shook their heads at their friend's impatience. Hagan released Kacey's arm and she still looked up at him.

"Keep the water boiling, try giving Gwen more tea." She instructed, glancing at the frail, old woman who was miraculously still breathing. Hagan nodded in commitment and Kacey swiftly walked passed him. Hagan, as he watched the Irish horde brave the stormy weather, voiced a prayer in their place.

"Please Father, let them return safely." He pleaded before turning to Gweneth. "God help us."

As the day dragged, so did the storm. The fallen snow was thrashed by the powerful winds. The shore started to freeze over from the continuously dropping temperatures.

Kacey squinted when she perceived a shape. Behind her, the other six tried to keep themselves warm. She ignored their complaining voices as she focused on the dark silhouette. Once it moved, her natural instincts kicked in.

"Guys." She called to them. By then, Aidan and Gilligan argued pointlessly, almost ready to pummel each other. "Oi, bi cuin!"

They contested louder and Kacey narrowed her eyes with intensity. She left her spot by marching over to the two skirmishers. Aidan and Gilligan were all ready wrestling in the snow. Kacey thrust her bow into Thady's hand aggressively and tromped up. She yanked Aidan by the collar, tugging him back while Gilligan continued to fight but Kacey pushed him hardily with her foot.

"Oi!" She hollered, throwing Aidan away from Gilligan. She scowled at them. "A chur leis, ta tu beal os ards!"

She looked again at the dark spot…that was no longer there. Kacey badly wanted to swear loudly and with Hagan not present, she did just that.

"Damnu air!" She roared, She glared at the two in frustration. "I should have your heads!"

"Kacey," Manus jumped in before she could attack Aidan as he made a crude gesture. He stepped in front of her. "Calm down."

Visibly, the seething anguish Kacey felt for Aidan quickly subsided but the aggravation of no game furthered her dolor. Eventually, Manus stepped back and Thady handed the bow back to her.

"C'mon. Let's try and bring back something." Ronan spoke up. The six wordlessly pressed forward in agreement.

The snowfall softened considerately and the winds weren't as harsh which Hagan thanked God for. He had just checked on the soupy water and returned to Gwen's side.

"…'gan?" Gwen's rough voice called. Hagan fell to his knee to the old woman.

"I'm right here." He replied, hand gently on her bony shoulder. Gwen's dull eyes joined Hagan's.

"Read…to me." She requested quietly. Hagan's face fell just slightly and went to retrieve his folder of scriptures. He thumbed through the various, separated parchments to find the appropriate script, however glancing at Gweneth the Wise.

When the Irish group returned, Hagan had paused to see the six of them proudly haul their prize to Chief Hiccup. Hagan had noticed Kacey help carry the dead doe. He noted the wee bit of cheerfulness in her due to the success and safe return.

Hiccup had thanked the team in which Kacey translated fluently. Hagan smiled a little, realizing how perfect her Norse had become. Sadly, whatever joy was had became short lived when the six went to their side. Kacey wordlessly knelt down to Gwen, she looked at Hagan before calling her name gently.

"She's asleep." Hagan informed. Kacey stood upright, noting his sullen tone. "She's not lasting long."

Kacey showed the most unexpressive stare that Hagan knew full well. For the rest of the day and night, Kacey was at Gwen's side. She tried to feed her twice but both Gwen made Kacey eat. Hagan and the others watched from a distance, perceiving Kacey begin to accept Gweneth's end. Hagan recited several prayers in Latin while Kacey translated them into Irish. Gwen's breathing became labored through the night. Hagan, when his job was done, sat at his place and continued to watch over the two Irish women.

'_Death knocks upon the door of our beloved Gweneth. Like lambs, we treated her like our mother. Kacey loyally stays by Gweneth until her passing, wistful sorrow draining the very little energy she has. Multiple times, I've prayed to our Father to swiftly end this pain and end her suffering. Now we sit in silence, waiting for something that remains unknown. God have mercy on us.' _

To be continued.

**Footnotes**

**Bi Cuin- **Be Quiet

**A chur leis, ta t****u**** beal os ards- **Stop it, you loudmouths!

**Damnu air- **Dammit!

**Please, click that button. **


	3. To Live

**Okay, this chapter is short and sort of a filler. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story. Please, I really enjoy feedback. Please enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

**~Soldier78~**

Vinland

Ch.3: To Live

Kacey sat on a rock, fumbling with her bow as she tried to stay awake for her shift as night watch. She bunched up her shoulders when a gust of chilly air slapped her exposed skin. She pulled the cloak Hagan had loaned her tightly over her body while she thought of a warm fire to return when another Viking would report and relieve her.

A branch snapped, her ears pricked at the sound. She rose to feet and notched an arrow.

"Don't shoot."

Chief Hiccup had emerged from the bushes, hands raised in truce. Kacey scoffed, eyes partly rolled as she lowered her arms and sheathed her unused arrow.

"Is everythin' okay Chief?" She inquired, a tad alarmed. Hiccup shook his head and he gestured to the boulder.

"Sit." He invited. Kacey did so. Hiccup noticed how tired the girl was, even more so than her slave days. He sighed. "I am sorry for your friend."

"She lived her life fully." Kacey informed him, a hint of pride snuck into her voice. Kacey looked briefly at the ground before up at the Chief. "How is your wife?"

"Good." He answered, clipped. Hiccup saw her nod. He found a seat on the fallen log next to Kacey luckily and sat down. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Kacey half-heartedly jested. Hiccup scowled but smiled, admiring the humor he seldom heard.

"Well, actually, this is more of Astrid's question." Hiccup responded, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Kacey grunted. "You haven't fought at all in a while-"

"And you wonder why." Kacey dryly finished. Kacey shook her head. "It's hopeless, Chief."

"Astrid tells me the same thing." Hiccup reported, solemnly. Another grunt. "I don't know."

"I'm a person, Chief. I want to live." Kacey told him. "So does the others, we need a better solution than just throw our men into ambushes turned massacres."

"What do you suggest?" Hiccup lightly challenged. He saw the look of thought in her face. She bit her lip and answered with indefinable courage.

"We get off this island." She proposed.

"Leave Berk?" Hiccup croaked in disbelief. It was such a crazy idea. To leave a home…Kacey's stern glare did not show any defeat.

"We need to, Chief, or the whole…the rest of us with die with the next season."

Hiccup couldn't forget the firm tone her voice upheld even when it was the middle of the night. The hollow was quiet except for the sounds of slumber from dragon and Vikings alongside the snapping fires.

'_How could we leave? Where would we go?' _Hiccup thought helplessly. Next to him, Astrid stirred and groaned.

"H'cup?" She asked, blearily. She yawned and rubbed her eye, propping herself up to look at her husband. "Why're you still up?"

There was a brief moment of debate for the husband. Hiccup knew he couldn't lie to his wife, she was the best lie detector on Berk. Hiccup would smile ruefully at that if his wife wasn't questioning him now.

"Can't sleep." He answered blindly. Astrid rose her body to sit against Toothless who remained asleep. Hiccup saw the 'tell me why' stare in those sky blue eyes he loved so much. "I need to find a better way for the village."

"Any ideas?" She inquired. Hiccup's eyes looked at the far corner of the cave, able to see a clump of seven teens huddled together, their fire slowly dying out. Hiccup felt moved by the close proximity.

"Kacey suggested that we leave the island entirely." Hiccup reported despite seeing the bundle of Irish, there was still doubt.

"How? Not everyone has a dragon." Astrid reasoned.

"I don't even know where we would go." Hiccup sadly announced.

There was a fire snap and a dragon huff before Astrid responded.

"I've been hearing rumors about a newly discovered island." Astrid noted. It caught her beloved's attention. "Vikings have sailed there and built villages. Invaders can't reach it."

Hiccup noticed the hope igniting in his wife's eyes, brighter than he's seen in a long time. Such light made his heart thrum and smile these days. They weren't condemned yet, that sparkle told him so. So, he asked her.

"What have they named this island?"

**To be continued. **

**Please, click that button. **


	4. Flood of Faith

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I'm updating this story a chunk at a time so please read and review, all that jazz and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

**~Sodlier78~**

Vinland

Ch.4: Flood of Faith

'_God must be giving us another wonder. Our Chief woke up with such positivity that it somehow stirred his sick people. Kacey had been one of the villagers recruited by the young Chief. I noticed something new in Kacey's eye when she returned to us and it wasn't the usual playful gleam she had when Aidan done stupid.'_

"What was that about?" Aidan asked when Kacey almost skipped over. The meeting had adjourned after at least an hour. Hagan stood up to greet the girl. Kacey had been explaining.

"We're going to leave." She told the group. "There is an island across the sea to East. The Chief plans to build ships and sail there."

"Sail there?" Gilligan erupted in disbelief.

"But Kacey," Thady interjected with the same doubt. "We don't have enough materials."

"The Chief is going to seek help from allies." Kacey reasoned kindly. Hagan was a bit worried at that statement. Those invaders were everywhere, any help could mean danger for the villagers.

"Still Kacey," added Hagan, defending Thady's argument. "The invaders will know that we're up to something. How can even get help?" 

"Dragons." Kacey replied. Hagan was about to retort, he really hated destroying Kacey's faith after all, it had been a long time since that gleam he adored, shined.

'_There was such life back into my Kacey's eyes. That blue sea again moved most naturally. Yet, her reasons I try not to question. She rarely smiles so wide. But, her sudden flood of faith in this plan that seems so out of reach…it's hard to belief and to see your own have so much faith, I felt divided.'_

Winter started to turn spring. All was left was traces of snow. Hunts increased exponentially but so did the deaths. Through numbers, Hiccup had Fishlegs the Gatherer tallied up those gone. Some were still sick but with the change of the reason, there was a new seed of hope.

Hiccup spent the transition, planning. Carefully expanded and detailed, he felt satisfied by the time the ice thawed. He suddenly felt like a Chief, another connection to his deceased father. Hiccup wistfully smiled, Stoick would've been supportive of this plan.

Midway through a sketch, sitting on the sand while Toothless stretched his legs, a pair of strong arms took his waist and a breath ghosted down his neck. Hiccup's uneven grin graced his tired face and he greeted his affectionate wife with a warm kiss to her cheek.

"What are you up to?" Astrid asked when she sat next to him, now clutching his hand. Hiccup still smiled as he showered her his drawing.

"Blueprints for the boats."

Astrid stared at how intricate his work was. She loved his drawings….when they weren't covered with numbers or equations that almost seemed like a foreign language. But this page meant hope, one step forward out of the darkness of the five years. Hiccup saw the joy in his wife's face.

"We'll be off soon for support." He announced.

"Some people aren't too keen on this idea." Astrid alerted into his shoulder. "I heard two of Kacey's friends argue about it last night."

"It's still worth a shot." Hiccup said, his mood darkening just slightly. He kissed her forehead. "I've gotta try."

"Just keep going, Hiccup." She told her persistent husband. Hiccup's hand gently touched his wife's swollen stomach with affection.

"Our kid will see a new life." He promised. Astrid only smiled and kissed him.

**To be continued. **

**Please, click that button. **


End file.
